BirdNapped
by Taylor Hayes
Summary: Robin gets kidnapped. Quick oneshot with Robin and Kid Flash friendship.


**Bird-Napped**

_a/n Still not entirely sure where this came from, but I liked it. *shrug*_

It was not the first time Robin, Boy Wonder, had ended up in the clutches of a super villain. Which really didn't make much sense, given the facts: Though the youngest member of Young Justice, Robin had been fighting crime the longest, had the most training and experience, and the best understanding of strategy and criminal psychology.

None of that stopped him from consistently being kidnapped, however. (Or, as his best friend teased, "bird-napped".)

Robin sighed and focused again on his bonds.

Normally, he would already be out and away. Unfortunately, for once his captor had gotten smart.

This time, Harley Quinn had taken the time to do more than just tie him up with rope. She had chained his hands together, before throwing the length of steel over a hook, which was then cranked up towards the ceiling, until Rob hung, suspended, in the air.

Even this shouldn't have been a problem for him, seeing as he had been raised as an acrobat and gymnast for years before being taken in by Batman.

But Harley had apparently had some realization about the "baby bird" 's skill set. Proof of this was the matching set of manacles, clamping down tightly on his ankles, which had an extra chain threaded to them, with either end of the metal links bolted to the floor of the warehouse. All together, the bonds were effectively keeping the young hero immobile.

As if this weren't enough, the King Clown of Crime's creepy groupie had also laughed hysterically while divesting Robin of his utility belt.

He really should have let Bruce hook him up with that electric charge booby trap for the belt. But, knowing his teammates, one of them (*cough*_wally_*cough*) was bound to try taking it off him and end up as a seizing mess on the floor, while volts of high powered energy raced through his body.

Robin's shoulders ached, his hands and feet were numb, he was shivering in the cold air that filled the empty warehouse, and the familiar, comforting weight of his gadgets was missing from around his waist.

Right now, he really hated villains in general, and Harley Quinn in particular.

It was three minutes later that he instinctively jerked his head up, peering around, trying to pinpoint if something had changed. When he couldn't find anything, he grumbled, and went back to struggling.

Then he blinked, and his legs were abruptly free.

Within seconds, Robin was rolling his eyes, glaring, and announcing calmly to the space at large, "Took you long enough."

A red blur streaked across his vision, before coming to a sudden stop right in front of the trussed up boy. The blurry figured resolved into a smirking Kid Flash, and he chuckled, reaching forward to restrap his best friend's utility belt back around the younger boy's waist. "I'm going as fast as I can, here, Rob."

The loud, mocking laugh that escaped the smaller teen was particularly odd-sounding, as he flipped himself upside-down, finally allowing his fingers to reach the pouches on his belt.

Watching the open space around them, the redhead shrugged sheepishly. "Okay, so I may have grabbed something to eat on the way-"

"Uh-huh," the Boy Wonder nodded knowingly, fighting with the tumblers of his cuffs. "And now you owe me lunch, idiot."

"_Hey!_" KF protested, spinning to pout. "It was just _one_ pizza!"

"A deal's a deal," Robin huffed, before dropping to crouch on the floor, finally free. Standing upright, the smaller boy took a moment to rub at his wrists, then grabbed his friend's arm, and grinned triumphantly. "We agreed, dude. Whenever you stop in the middle of a fight or rescue to eat, you owe me lunch."

The angry look of the carrot top slowly resolved, until he was smiling, before letting Robin climb onto his back and speeding out of the warehouse. "Yeah, and we _also_ agreed that, every time you got yourself bird-napped and _needed_ rescuing, I get to know something about your real identity. So pay up, dude!" he crowed loudly, weaving in and out of Gotham traffic.

Robin scowled, then started to giggle evilly. "Okay. I have a private jet. With a pool table, table tennis, and a personal chef."

"_WHAAAT? _YOU _SUCK_, ROB!"

"Hey, you asked," the younger boy responded smugly. "And you still owe me lunch."

"I hate you."

"Yeah, yeah."

**fin.**


End file.
